


baby goat.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: tendrastic! adventures [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Tried, and slightly wooseok/jinho because why tf not, but i tricked myself, i said no ships, i'm a yuki trash ok dont blame me, i'm weird dont ask, mom!hongseok, yes hyunggu has a goat now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: hyunggu is just very impulsive and has a very soft spot for animals. so why not adopt a goat?





	baby goat.

**Author's Note:**

> ok instead of writing my superhero AU i'm writing ptg fics let me live
> 
> got inspired [by this](https://twitter.com/pentagontexts/status/814639745305346048) i'm not even ashamed
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**TENDRASTIC  
** _61 new messages_

**[11/27, 2:41 AM] hyunggu:** _uh guys_ **  
[11/27, 2:41 AM] hyunggu:** i _kind of did something on impulse and_ ****  
[11/27, 2:42 AM] hyunggu _:_ _well. let's just say that it's something pretty insane_

 **[11/27, 2:46 AM] hongseok:** _tf did you just do kang hyunggu_

 **[11/27, 2:47 AM] hyunggu:** _first things first don't call me that_

 **[11/27, 2:47 AM] hongseok:** _first things first fuck off_

 **[11/27, 2:47 AM] hyunggu:** _rude_  
**[11/27, 2:48 AM] hyunggu:** _second i just adopted a baby goat by accident_

 **[11/27, 2:49 AM] hwitaek:** _YOU DID WHAT_

 **[11/27, 2:49 AM] wooseok:** _bro pls tell me u just kidding_

 **[11/27, 2:50 AM] hyunggu:** _mmmm nope, his name is adagoat and he'll stay with us_

 **[11/27, 2:51 AM] hwitaek:** _that's it i'm done_

 **[11/27, 2:53 AM] yuto:** _wAIT you just named a gOaT after >mE<_

 **[11/27, 2:53 AM] hyunggu:** _yes? bc my creativity isn't at its peak at like almost three in the morning_

 **[11/27, 2:54 AM] yuto:** _you have to be kidding me_

**[11/27, 2:55 AM] hongseok _:_** _wait boy he's NOT staying with us not in my fucking house_

**[11/27, 2:56 AM] hyunggu:** _the house isn't only yours anyway?????_

**[11/27, 2:58 AM] changgu:** _told u guys we should have given him that freaking hamster but no one listens to me in this group_

**[11/27, 3:00 AM] hongseok:** _THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT_  
**[11/27, 3:01 AM] hongseok:** _that's it i'm leaving this house_

 **[11/27, 3:02 AM] wooseok:** _OHMYGODPLSDONT_  
**[11/27, 3:03 AM] wooseok:** _WHO'S GONNA COOK FOR ME NOW PLS HONGSEOK-HYUNG I'M BEGGING YOU HYOJONG-HYUNG'S FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE_

**[11/27, 3:04 AM] hyojong:** _i've never been so offended in my whole life_

**[11/27, 3:06 AM] hongseok:** _sorry wooseok sweetie you don't deserve this except for being cringe worthy you're a well-behaved kid_

 **[11/27, 3:06 AM] wooseok:** _idk if i feel happy or upset_

 **[11/27, 3:07 AM] shinwon:** _erf is foing om  
_**[11/27, 3:07 AM] shinwon:** _i judt eoek uo snd thwn the gryop is flodded  
_**[11/27, 3:07 AM] shinwon:** _ok hodl on_  
**[11/27, 3:08 AM] shinwon:** _hYINGGU HOE DID U JISR ACFIDENTALU ADOOTED A BSBY GOST_

 **[11/27, 3:09 AM] changgu:** _someone translates what he just said pls_

 **[11/27, 3:12 AM] hwitaek _:_** _wtf is going on. i just woke up and the group is flooded. ok hold on. hYUNGGU HOE DID U JUST ACCIDENTALLY ADOPTED A BABY GOAT_  
**[11/27, 3:12 AM] hwitaek:** _the last sentence: same_

 **[11/27, 3:13 AM] hyunggu:** _did you two just call me hoe_

 **[11/27, 3:14 AM] wooseok:** _i mean i think shinwon meant how not hoe_

 **[11/27, 3:14 AM] shinwon:** _no i meant hoe_  
**[11/27, 3:14 AM] shinwon:** _hOW I MEANT HOW SORRY_

 **[11/27, 3:15 AM] hwitaek:** _i did mean hoe_

 **[11/27, 3:16 AM] hyunggu:** _wHY DON'T YOU GUYS SUPPORT ME IN ANYTHING I DO I FEEL SO ALONE AND REJECTED IN THIS FUCKING FAMILY_

 **[11/27, 3:16 AM] changgu:** _here comes the drama queen_

 **[11/27, 3:17 AM] hongseok:** _dONT SWEAR U LITTLE SHIT_

 **[11/27, 3:17 AM] hyunggu:** _WHY IS HONGSEOK-HYUNG SO MEANNNNN_

 **[11/27, 3:18 AM] yuto:** _right ok but i give you full support in like everything you do_

 **[11/27, 3:19 AM] hyunggu:** _well yes but you're the only one, not even wooseok gives me support anymore the little brat_

 **[11/27, 3:19 AM] yuto:** _and i'm not enough?_

 **[11/27, 3:21 AM] shinwon:** _WOW that escalated real quick_

 **[11/27, 3:25 AM] hyunggu:** _oh my god. adachiiiiii, of course you're enough, it's just that it's impossible to do anything when i live with hongseok aND HE DOESN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING I WANT, but you're enough my moon ):_

 **[11/27, 3:25 AM] yuto:** _that's it we're moving to japan and i'm adopting every single animal you want to have_

 **[11/27, 3:26 AM] wooseok:** _wtf why are you two acting like a couple_  
**[11/27, 3:26 AM] wooseok:** _if you two want to date that's fine but tell me first so i won't be anyone's third wheel_

 **[11/27, 3:28 AM] hongseok:** _WHAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO MOVE OUT_  
**[11/27, 3:28 AM] hongseok:** _I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO MOVE OUT YOU'RE GOING TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER_

**[11/27, 3:29 AM] yuto:** _you're not my mom, hyung_

**[11/27, 3:30 AM] hongseok:** _of course i am??????????? i take care of you, hyunggu and wooseok since you were in high school??????? i demand respect in this house._

**[11/27, 3:31 AM] changgu:** _u know what? it's 3 in the morning and we're arguing about anything BUT the fact that hyunggu fucking adopted a baby goat and there's no space in hongseok's place to keep it  
_ **[11/27, 3:31 AM] changgu:** _and poor baby goat honestly_

**[11/27, 3:32 AM] hwitaek:** _the problem isn't the fact that hyunggu is trying to keep the goat it's the fact that this animal occupy space and it stinks a lot_

 **[11/27, 3:32 AM] hyunggu:** _but he's so cute ):_

 **[11/27, 3:35 AM] hongseok:** _can't believe i'm going to do this_  
**[11/27, 3:36 AM] hongseok:** _ok you can keep the baby goat BUT until he's big enough for you to give him to idk a farmer? or anyone who has enough space to keep the goat_

 **[11/27, 3:37 AM] hyunggu:** _aRE YOU SERIOUS_

 **[11/27, 3:37 AM] hongseok:** _i wish i wasn't but i am_

 **[11/27, 3:38 AM] hyunggu:** _HYUNG I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! (lots of heart-emoji)_

 **[11/27, 3:40 AM] hongseok:** _i have a feeling that i'm going to regret doing this_

 

 

When Hyunggu arrived at Hongseok's house, he already expected everyone to be clustered in the living room, waiting anxiously for him. He and the baby goat. And it's good that he noticed his Jinho-hyung sleeping in the arms of the giant maknae. He noticed that Hongseok looked at him with certain affection at the same time that a certain internal frustration, but a so tiny anger that he would not even notice if he did not know him well. He noticed Hwitaek going back and forth; trying to keep his eyes open and focused on the television, not even noticing that one of the youngest had arrived home. He noticed Shinwon and Yanan lying on the floor asleep, the two completely clinging to Changgu who had his eyes open, fixated on the program that was going on, but surely he was in a state of numbness. He noticed that Hyojong was not there, probably _“tired of the shit Hyunggu decides to do at three in the morning”_ and staying in the bedroom, sleeping.

However, what caught him off of guard and made him let out a sigh of relief was Yuto, who immediately came to him and embraced him in a warm hug, whispering something about missing him even though he was out for just a few hours, even though he went crazy and just adopted a goat at two in the morning, even though he just wanted to take him home back to Japan and take care of how many goats he wanted to have. Hyunggu actually smiled at the last part, snuggling his face on Yuto’s neck, making himself comfortable on his arms. But of course something had to break the moment, the baby goat starting to squirm because it was in the middle of them both, trying to get free. Hyunggu snorted, moving away from Yuto reluctantly, making room for the little animal to relax.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he caressed the goat’s fur, still holding it like it was his preciosity.

Yuto looked at him fondly, watching how affective towards the baby goat Hyunggu was, already so attached to the animal that certainly later on it would be difficult to make the boy get over the fact that he will need to give the pet to someone else, since they totally do not have enough space to live with four guys – and sometimes, like today, they are ten – _and_ a goat.

“You have fallen for him, don't you?” the taller one asked, reaching one of his hands to the goat's head, patting it slightly. Hyunggu stared at him for a while, his eyes saying things Yuto could not quite read because there were a lot of emotions coming through a simple look, things he could not describe or give names, it was just there and it almost got him out of breath.

“Yes, kind of,” Hyunggu said, sort of whispering, sort of lowering his voice like he was telling Yuto a secret.

They smiled at each other almost caringly; it just did not reached their gazes considering the fact that Hongseok approached them, now stealing the younger’s attention to him. Yuto observed as they started talking about the baby goat, the glimpses of happiness illuminating Hyunggu’s whole face as the older told him they could maintain it as long as he wanted as long as he took care of it. Hyunggu grinned widely, his teeth on full display, shining more than any star gleaming on the sky and Yuto thought that it was beautiful. _Kang Hyunggu is beautiful_.

It did not take too long for Jinho to wake up and shove Wooseok away, running to see the little animal that Hyunggu held, completely astonished with it, maybe even more than the creature’s new owner, catching it and taking care of the goat like it was his pet.

“You’re so cute,” Wooseok mumbled as his tiny hyung came back to sit next to him again, sighing right after, stroking Jinho’s hair lovingly, who beamed at him.

Hyunggu, Hongseok and Yuto looked at each other, exchanging significant looks, starting to watch the scene with adoration in their eyes; a small Jinho with an even smaller goat on his arms and a giant yet delicate Wooseok holding them and staring intently, curious about the creature and affectionate towards the way Jinho was reacting to its every movement.

 _Right, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all,_ Hongseok thought to himself, but no need to say that he still feels that yes, he _will_ regret it later. For now, he will just pretend it will not because all that matters is that everyone is happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> OK IT WAS KIND OF A MESS SORRYYYYYYYY
> 
> i think it was kinda fun tbh at least it was fun to write
> 
> WELL!!!!! hope you liked it~ tell me about typos or grammar mistakes because i'm dumb and often don't notice them lol
> 
> hmu @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonhyulk) if you want to give me suggestions for this new series or just talk *wink wink*


End file.
